Maximum Ride- Angel of Terror
by eveltarose
Summary: This is set after Fang, but before Nevermore. Angel was captured again for more experimenting, but this time something went wrong... Now Angel is evil, and very powerful. Her target? Max. Will Max be able to fight off her baby to protect the Flock? Find out in Maximum Ride- Angel of Terror. And please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Angel!" I called. We hadn't still found Angel, and had been looking for hours. "Angel, you out there?" Gazzy called. I felt terrible. This is _twice _now that iv'e let Angel, my baby, slip through my fingers. Twice. And because of me, Angel is probably dead... _Keep looking, Maximum, she's out there somewhere. _Yes, the notorious voice in my head is still here. I normally tune it out, but this caught my attention. _Angel? Is she alive? _I thought, getting a weird feeling in my stomach. _Just keep looking, Maximum. You never know what you'll find until you look. _Of course. I can never get a strait answer out of the Voice. It's always just something that get's you're hopes up, then leaves you to look for it yourself.

"Maybe we should go home," Dylan said, looking tired. "Yeah, Max, can we look again tomorrow? Not that I don't wanna find Angel, but i'm reaaaaaly tired and don't think I can-" "Okay, we'll get some rest and look again tomorrow," I said, purposely cutting Nudge off. I rounded up the Flock and we headed to a cave we found. We all curled up inside and soon the others were sound asleep. I was laying down with my eyes closed, but wide awake. _What are you doing Max? _The Voice said. _What does it look like I'm doing? _I thought back. _Angel is still out there, and there's not a moment to spare, Max. Angel needs you. Now. _I looked over at the Flock. They all looked asleep. Though you can never tell with Fang. He was hidden somewhere in the shadows from being still long enough. I got up and silently crept out of the cave.

I jumped off of the edge of the cave and snapped out my wings. I flew up high enough to get a good view of the city. I saw a figure walking around on the ground. I zipped down at lightning speed and landed hard. The figure was no longer there. "Angel?" I said, slowly taking a few steps. "Not Angel," said a voice from behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around and looked Ari in the eyes. I sighed at his presence. "What do you want, dog breath?" I asked. "Just what you're after. The girl." Ari laughed devilishly. Angel? Why did he want Angel? I thought it was me he was always after. _You're not always the one people are after. _The Voice said. _You have to find Angel before Ari, Or else. _Way to state this obvious, Voice. _Or else what? _I thought back. No answer. "I better get going," Ari said. "I have a bird-girl to catch." He laughed again and flew off. He was getting better at flying. My rage grew inside of me. he is _not _going to get Angel. No matter what.

I heard another noise behind me. I turned around and saw Dylan. "I woke up and saw you left," he said. "Can't sleep?" "I'm looking for Angel," I said, remembering what Ari had told me. "Come back to bed," Dylan said. "You look tired." "I don't think so...," I replied. Angel needed me. "Come on, Max," He held out his hand. "She'll do what she wants," Fang said grimly from behind me. "She needs sleep," Dylan said to Fang. "Come on Max," he looked at me and jiggled his arm. "Don't tell her what to do," Fang snarled at Dylan. "Oh yeah? You gonna stop me?" _Bad move, Dylan. _I thought. Before I could do anything, Fang flew over my head and pinned Dylan down. "Now," Fang started with a lot of edge in his voice. "We can do this the easy way, or the _Fang _way. You're call, golden boy." Dylan's face was so red with anger, he looked like a tomato. Dylan spit in Fang's face. "Bring it," he snarled. Uh oh. Fang drew back his fist and unloaded on Dylan's face. "Fang, no!" I yelled. I grabbed Fang's shoulders and pulled him off of Dylan, who was bleeding from every part of his face. Fang just looked at me in his annoying Fang-way. He surprised me by taking my hand. He flew us up and away. I was so shocked, I forgot about Dylan.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan lay crumpled on the ground. Fang really did a number on him. Why was he so stupid to challenge Fang? He already new that Fang was the one Max wanted, so why did he keep trying. Because he couldn't help it. It was in his blood to love Max, so he did. But did he really? He loved Max as a friend of course, but as a girlfriend? Not so much. But he had no choice. So that's why he made the choice to run away. He was going to find Dr. Gunther Hagen and make him change him so that he wasn't forced to love Max anymore. He could be his own person and love who ever he wanted to.

He got up onto his feet and started running. He pushed up hard off the ground and snapped out his wings. He let the air catch his wings and rise him up into the chilled night air. He flew away from the cave, away from the Flock, away from Max. Dylan did his best to not think of Max. He just flew away, not knowing where he was heading. He didn't care. As long as it was away. He would find where Dr. Gunther Hagen might be later. He just needed to clear his mind.

**Sorry my chapters are so short. I just can only fit so many things into one chapter. I do update a lot so no worries. Please review so I know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Now the reality of what had happened set in. Fang had flown me to the top of what used to be a building. "Who needs him," he said. "He's just a robot who thinks he loves you." He kissed me passionately, but I pushed him away. He looked confused, and surprisingly a tad hurt. "We have to go find Dylan," I said. "What?" He replied shocked. I let go of his hand and started to fly back to where we were. I landed when I saw a familiar piece of ruble and some blood on the concrete. But Dylan was gone. Maybe he went back to the Flock. _Maybe he felt hurt and useless, so he ran away _the Voice said. Dylan ran away? Impossible. He loved me, he couldn't have just left. Could he? _Maybe he doesn't love you anymore_ the Voice chimed in again. _But he is programmed to love me, he has no choice _I thought back. _He may love you, but he can still leave you. _True.

"Where is he?" I heard Fang from behind me. "I don't know," I replied, my eyes focused on the ground. Fang almost chuckled. "Well," he said. "That takes care of him." I turned around. "You insensitive jerk, I don't care how much you hated him I liked him, and because of you, he ran away." I said coldly with rage. "Just leave me alone, okay!" I was done. Done with Fang. He had changed so much since Dylan came and I didn't like it. I flew back up to the cave where the Flock was sleeping right where I left them. I wasn't tired but I forced myself to go to sleep anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I'm sorry it's been a few days. I hope you haven't quit on me, haha. I've been very busy lately and I'm sorry. Please enjoy this next chapter though! P.S. I know I always randomly forget and change from past and present tense, so my bad but I don't have the time to go back and change it so DEAL WITH IT! Haha, I'm just kidding, but yeah. Anyways enjoy and please recommend this to all of your friends please, I really appreciate it. And most important, please review! XD**

By the time I woke up everybody else was running around. "Max! Finally your awake! We've been waiting _forever. _Are we going to look for Angel again? Oh, and have you seen Dylan or Fang? We don't know where they are. Maybe there missing, OMG! Max, do you know where they-" "Just shut up, Nudge!" I yelled to her my voice gravely. Her face fell a little and she stepped back. "I'm sorry," I said sitting up. "I just have a headache." I got up to go look for the boys. "Gazzy! Iggy!" I call. They come flying up from below. "Yeah?" Iggy says. "Just seeing where you are." I walk around the cave.

"Okay guys, I have news, gather round," I say. They all crowd around me. "Dylan has... run away," I say. They all gasp. "Ran away!" Nudge says. She looked like she was about to rant on again so I continued talking. "And I think Fang ran away too. Again." "Did they go together?" Gazzy asked. "No, I don't think so," I said. "Why would they leave?" Nudge chimed in. "Beats me," I said. Now my flock was just down to four, five if you count Total. "Hey I count!" Total said. We all turned and looked at him. "Total..." I said. "How did you know I was thinking that?" My heart raced. "Total, what food am I thinking of?" Gazzy said to Total. "Easy, tacos." We all looked at Gazzy. "He's right" Gazzy said fast. "Guess I can read minds now," He said. "Okay..." I trailed off. I didn't have time for to think about Total's new skill. I didn't have time to look for Dylan or Fang either. Angel came first. "Come on guys," I said. "Let's go find Angel." I jumped off the cliff into the crisp afternoon air. I saw the remaining flock dive off after me. Let's do this.


End file.
